


Kageyama's Family

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics pertaining to ImaginetheHaikyuukids' Kageyama's family AU. (In which Kags has a bunch of siblings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to participate in kageyamafamilyweek, but I got sick and I'm now over a week late but I got it done! Prompt was Animals.

“Hey Kageyama, you didn’t tell us you had a puppy.” Noya huffed, frowning at his kouhai.

Kageyama blinked at him in confusion. “I don’t have a puppy…” animals didn’t like him after all.

Tanaka laughed, “Are you sure? Because that one’s been following you for five blocks.” He gestured behind the setter.

Kageyama turned around and saw a small puppy, easily small enough to fit into one hand, just a foot behind himself. It’s fur was dirty, black on the edges of brown and white patches that dotted it’s coat. He wasn’t aware of himself as he knelt, cautiously holding a hand out to it.

The puppies tail wagged quickly and it rushed forward, tripping and tumbling into his legs. He chuckled softly and carefully picked it up, staring down at it in shock as it sunk in. This was a puppy that wanted to be around him. It wasn’t scared of him. It didn’t run away. In fact it was busy curling up and nuzzling into his chest as he slowly stood up.

“Ouuaaa! Kageyama why didn’t you tell us you had a puppy? Why is it here though?” Hinata piped up at his elbow, jumping up to look at it.

“I don’t have one…” he objected, unable to look away from it.

Noya laughed loudly, sound echoing in the twilight, “You do now!”

“I-I can’t just steal a dog!” he objected, finally looking away and staring at his senpai.

“It’s probably abandoned. Look at the poor thing, no decent owner would let a puppy get out, especially without a collar!” Suga hummed, peering down at it.

Kageyama frowned, he couldn’t deny the truth of his words. “I’m taking it home immediately.” He had to show it to his family, as soon as possible, he thought as he spun on his heel and hurried off towards home, before it changed its mind about him.

“Hey Kageyama wait up!” Hinata objected, jogging to catch up to him. “You’re going to keep him after all?” he asked eagerly. “Why are you in a rush to get home all the sudden?”

“Of course I’m going to keep it.” He muttered, like he’d let go of the animal that liked him. He knew his mother wouldn’t mind in the least either. “And I just do.” He was aware of the flush that rose to his cheeks, and walked faster.

Hinata quickly caught up to him again, “You like him that much? You need to give him a bath when you get him home, he’s so dirty!” he continued his eager chatter. “Do you have dog things at home? Or should we go to the store?”

Kageyama shrugged slightly, taking a sharp turn onto his street and hurrying down it, looking down at the puppy again, still in mild shock but pleased.

“Uhh Kageyama?” Hinata had paused at a house with his name on it.

“I know where I live.” He replied instantly, walking several more houses down before opening the gate, careful of the dog, and went up to the door, “Mom, I’m home.” He called out, looking around

“I’m in the kitchen honey.” Came a voice from the left, and he quickly headed over, vaguely aware of his team blinking around the house and struggling to get inside and follow him.

Hinata was the first one, surging past the rest and running up, stopping short next to him and looking at the woman seated at the table with papers spread across it. “Tobio? Is that a dog?” she seemed more fixed on the animal than the number of people entering her kitchen,

He nodded, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“A dog that likes you?” she was staring at it in wonder, “That’s wonderful Tobio!” she smiled, and held out her hands.

He reached out to hand it off to him, but the instant he fully let go it starting whining and straining back towards him. She laughed and handed it back. “It really adores you for some reason.”

Kageyama was holding the dog carefully against his chest.

“We’re keeping it of course.” She said easily, tapping a pen against the table. “Hmmm…after your dad gets home we can see if he’s up for some shopping. There might be a dog bed in my closet…” she hummed in thought before she realized how many people were in her kitchen. “Tobio did you bring your whole team home?” she asked, laughing softly.

Kageyama blinked, turning and looking at them all, apparently having forgotten they were there. “…yes?” he offered.

She laughed, “Today is just full of surprises, go check for the dog bed and then we can all hang out for a bit.” She waved him back towards the hall and he blushed slightly but nodded, moving past his teammates, whom parted for him, and heading up the staircase.

There was some awkward shuffling, before his mom spoke up, “Why don’t we start with names and positions, I might not be as into volleyball as Tobio but I know at least the basics.”

This of course Hinata was happy to jump into, “Hinata Shouyou, Middle Blocker!” he chimed, grinning widely at her.

“I’m the guardian deity for our glass heated ace Asahi here, Nishinoya Yuu!” Noya was happy to join in, slapping Asahi on the back as way of introducing him.

She nodded at each of them in turn as they continued.

“Hey mom, it’s about time for you to get up isn’t it?” Kageyama came back down, dog-less and in different clothes, blinking slightly at them.

“Now that you mention it I probably should move to the living room.” She leaned back from the table.

He nodded and went around and pulled her chair out. “I’ll get your things.” He added, piling them up and the team as a whole blinked as she stood up, showing that she was heavily pregnant.

She laughed slightly at their faces, “Triplets are tiring even just sitting.”

“You’ve been home alone while you’re that pregnant?” Suga frowned at her.

“Where’d the puppy go Kageyama?” Hinata pouted, “Did you leave it upstairs?”

Kageyama blinked and something mischievous flashed in his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll bring it back down after I help mom.”

“I’m not alone.” Kageyama’s mom replied to Suga as she crossed the hall into the living room, Kageyama followed and waited for her to get comfortable before handing her all her papers. “Tobio dear, could you go get me a blanket?” she asked and he nodded and headed back up to get it. She turned back to the volleyball team, “Sit down, there’s enough room for most of you.”

Hinata perched on the end of the sofa she was reclining in, and Noya and Tanaka raced to the loveseat, only to be beaten by Suga who smirked at them as Daichi joined him. They pouted before smirking back and sitting on the arm rests. The other second years took up another sofa, which Tsukishima leaned against as Yamaguchi perched nervously in the arm chair nearby. Asahi rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Kageyama’s mom laughed slightly, “My son’s found quite the group of people to surround himself with. You all seem to be good kids. Except maybe those two.” She waved at the loveseat and Hinata burst into laughter at the offended look on Suga’s face, before he turned to glare at the second years.

“Mom?” Kageyama called, cradling the puppy again.

“Ah, no luck then. Must be in another house.” She smiled at him.

“Kageyama why did you change clothes again? And why don’t you have a blanket?” Hinata frowned up at him standing in the doorway.

“Change…blanket?” he muttered softly in confusion.

“But I do have a blanket!” came a cheery, erringly similar voice, and a second Kageyama suddenly appeared next to him, in the other clothes and holding a folded blanket.

Noya and Tanaka fell off their perches and Hinata jumped with a yell, falling off the couch. There was stunned silence before Kageyama’s mother started laughing, unable to stop herself.

Kageyama frowned, and looked at his look-alike. His twin, Hinata’s mind supplied.

“You decided to pull a prank?”

“Mom was in on it!” the twin defended himself. “And their faces were so worth it!” he was laughing as he placed the blanket on the back of the couch.

“Akio-nii…” he sighed, shaking his head slightly, “Sorry for my brother. And mother.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a twin?!” Hinata huffed, highly insulted.

“You didn’t ask.”

“Don’t lie! You never tell anyone!” Akio frowned at his twin before laughing before he froze. “You have a dog.” He stated, staring at his arms.

“I talk about my sister all the time! And you let me think you were an only child!” Hinata huffed. “Kageyama stop ignoring me!” he added after a moment.

He suddenly found himself the subject of two identical creepy stares and he leaned away. “D-don’t do that!”

“But I’m Kageyama!” Akio objected with a smirk.

“You know-” Hinata cut himself off as there was a sudden sound of running and a small girl rushed into the room.

“Tobio-nii! Tobio-nii!! You’re home! Look!! Look look look!!!” she was tugging on his shirt frantically, like the world would end if her brother didn’t look right this second.

Tobio obligingly kneeled to her level.

“Look!” she held up her drawing from behind herself, before she froze. “Is that a puppy?” they could practically hear the shock and hope dripping from her voice.

“It’s very good.” Tobio replied to the drawing before nodding and holding it out slightly.

“Nii-san, you can’t just say it’s good because there’s a volleyball.” Akio laughed, peeking over his shoulder.

The girl reached out very slowly, petting the puppy. “Tobio-nii! It likes you!” she gasped softly, looking up at him with an awed expression.

He nodded very slowly, as his mother spoke up. “That’s right, so don’t try to make it love you more!”

The girl nodded solemnly. “Right mama!” she gasped suddenly. “I have to tell everyone!” she jumped up and ran for the door.

“Ask them if they have the old bed!” her mom called after her as she raced out.

“You’re just going to let her run out into the street?” Daichi frowned.

Akio laughed, “She’ll be fine. It’s Tobio we get to worry about.”

Tobio was rapidly turning a bright shade of red as he glanced at his team.

“Wait. Kageyama is good with kids?” Yamaguchi spoke up, and all eyes turned to him for a moment before they looked at Tobio in surprise.

“Well I would hope I am!” his mom piped up and laughed, “He’s shocked every time, but children love Tobio.”

“T-they do not!” he objected, blushing.

“Oh, so I suppose they all followed me last time we all went out?” Akio laughed, patting him on the back.

“What do you mean?” Hinata blinked.

“Every time we go out somewhere for fun, Tobio ends up with a train of small children just following him, he swings by the lost and found regularly to drop them off.” Akio smirked. “Kids are just drawn to him, it’s quite amazing to watch.”

“Akio…” Tobio groaned, hiding his face in a hand.

“No way!” Hinata chirped, “Bakeyama? A kid magnet?” he was staring between the three, waiting for one of them to deny it.

“It’s even better when I give birth, he works himself into a fit about how they’ll hate him and he’s still shocked every time his new sibling loves him.” His mother laughed.

“Every time? How many kids do you have?” Ennoshita spoke up.

She paused in thought, “You’ll find out soon enough.” She suddenly said.

“I’m not lying!” they heard the little girls voice suddenly, as she reentered the house. “There’s a dog that likes Tobio-nii!” she burst back into the room, grinning brightly, “See! See?” she demanded, pouting back at the door.

The team could only watch in shock as a good 20 people entered, slowly staring at the dog in their teammates arms.

“Kageyama are you really that bad with animals?” Hinata asked, and suddenly there were 20 voices talking about wither or not animals liked them.

Tobio was looking like he wished he was dead, ears turning red as he pointedly avoided looking at anyone.

Hinata had frozen in pure fear, “Umm…c-can I call you T-Tobio?” he asked, eyeing the group of people.

He nodded slightly, “It’s for the best really.”

“The king has given a peasant permission to use his given name.” Tsukishima said, ignoring the slightly panicked look he’d been given as he spoke. “Truly a day to remember…” he slowly trailed off as he found himself under the glares of the collective Kageyama family.

Yamaguchi snickered next to him, “Shut up Tsukki!” he couldn’t help chirping.

Tsukishima turned a rather startled expression to him and the spell was broken as the family and most of the team burst into laughter.

“You must be the blond jerk.” Akio spoke up.

“Wait.” Asahi suddenly said, “Are these all your kids?” he was looking over the crowd of people, from young kids to adults old enough to have kids of their own.

She nodded slightly, “Yeah, I have a few of them.”

“Kage-Tobio!” he corrected himself quickly, “Is your family rich?” Hinata was staring around, still in shock.

“We own the street.” His mom supplied, and Hinata recalled the ‘Kageyama’ he’d seen earlier, “I always wanted lots of kids, and we had enough to afford to do so.” She shrugged slightly. “Been awhile since there’s been a pet in the main house.” She grinned at Tobio.

“Not since my snake, right?” Akio spoke up and Tobio shuddered next to him.

“Is Tobio afraid of snakes?” Hinata blinked.

“No, just that snake. You can only wake up so many times with a snake around your neck before your brother is forced to get rid of it.” Akio laughed.

“Understandably.” Noya laughed, “Poor kouhai.”

“It wanted me dead.” Tobio said, sure of himself.

“It did get quite tight.” His mother nodded, “No more snakes in this house, I found it in the crib once and nearly had a heart attack.”

Akio pouted, “But Tobio gets a puppy!”

“You can find a bird. You’ve been going on about them for awhile.”

“I’m gonna get a crow.” He said with a grin, “I think I’ll take this one.” He picked up a squirming Hinata. “What do you say short stuff?”

Tobio snickered as Hinata flailed. “Let me goooo!” he sighed as he was put down.

“Tobio-nii! Name the puppy Ginger!” the little girl suddenly piped up.

For some reason Tobio went bright red as the family laughed.

“I like it!” his mom spoke up and Tobio could only nod.

“Ginger?” Noya blinked.

“After the-” Akio found a hand over his mouth, thanks to his twin who looked quite murderous. He pulled his hand away. “Fine, I won’t tell them.”

“We should probably head home team.” Daichi said, checking the time. “Before all the parents worry.”

“It was nice meeting all of you.” Tobio’s mother smiled. “Tobio picked a good school.”

Daichi blushed slightly, “T-thank you.” He stood up, Suga at his side and the team groaned in reluctance but got to their feet to head out.

“Tobio! You’ve gotta introduce me to everyone sometime!” Hinata was demanding, glaring up at him.

“W-we’ll see.” His family could be quite overwhelming to new people.

Tsukishima opened his mouth before he looked around and closed it, exiting silently with a snickering Yamaguchi at his side.

“No you have to!” Hinata huffed. “I won’t leave until you say yes.”

“So you will be my bird?” Akio grinned down at him.

Tobio pushed his brother away, “Fine.”

“Okay!” he grinned and dashed to the door, waving wildly back at him. “See you tomorrow!”

Tobio sighed and sank into a couch after the last of the team was gone.

“Oh come on it wasn’t that bad.” His mother admonished him.

He sighed, “It was exhausting.”

She nodded slightly and returned to her work as her son went back to playing with the puppy.

She hadn’t known until it was far too late that he didn’t have a good team in middle school, but she was overjoyed to learn that he had a great team in high school. Except maybe for the blond, but she was sure at least a couple of her kids would take it upon themselves to fix that. She was ashamed that sometimes some of her kids fell through the cracks, she expected them to look after each other, but Tobio had always been a quiet child, so nobody had noticed as he became quieter and more depressed. However he seemed well on the way to showing those kids they were wrong about them, she frowned to herself. Did his current team know his birthday was coming up? He’d made a point to be out on his birthday, and she’d assumed he’d been out with friends but she wouldn’t make that mistake again. She put that on the back burner to focus on her work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have several other family ideas I want to do, and most of them are reveal because I adore reveal fics. Apologies for any errors, I was working purely off memory of the AU. Props to anyone that gets why they want to name the puppy Ginger.


End file.
